Gumball Paradox!
by Kylon-Mirrors21
Summary: Gumball... ¡Gumball! ¡GUMBALL! :D (GumballxCarrie) o3o
1. Introducción 1

Gumball tuvo que acompañar (nuevamente) a Anais a la feria de ciencias, siendo ya la quinta vez en la semana.

"Anais, ¿Falta mucho?" Gumball preguntó desganado.

"No, Gumball, falta poco, es en la escuela." Anais dijó animando a Gumball.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso significa que nos demoraremos minimo 2 horas en llegar!" Gumball dijó desesperado. "¡Además, vamos en dirección opuesta!"

"¡Idiota, vamos a casa de Carrie!" Anais dijó molesta.

"¿Casa de Carrie?" Gumball preguntó sorprendido.

"Si..."

"¿Para qué?"

"Luego te digo, ¿Vale?"

"Ok."

"Oye, Gumball, ¿Desde cuando no ves a Carrie?"

"Pues, hace un par de meses..." Gumball respondio recordando a la chica fantasma.

"Te sorprenderás cuando la veas ahora." Anais dijó feliz.

"Solo espero que no falte mucho" Gumball dijó esperanzado.


	2. Introducción 2

Gumball y Anais llegarón finalmente a casa de Carrie, el gato azul tocó el timbre, ya que la pequeña conejita rosa no era tan alta.

Ambos fueron recibidos por una fantasma femenina (bastante hermosa, por cierto), en ese momento los ojos de Gumball se abrieron como platos.

"¡Hola, Carrie!" Dijó Anais sonriendo.

"(¿¡Carrie!?)" Gumball se preguntó a si mismo.

"¡Hola, Anais!" Dijó Carrie a Anais acariciandola. "¡Hey, Gumball...!" Dijó Carrie suavemente, con una mirada cariñosa pero un poco escalofriante, simplemente como Carrie lo hubiera hecho.

"Yo... Este... ¡Hey...!" Dijó Gumball algo nervioso.

"¡No se queden aqui afuera, vengan!" Carrie dijó invitando a los hermanos a pasar.

Carrie trajó a sus invitados a la sala de estar, Anais estaba asombrada por los hermosos accesorios de la casa, mientras que Gumball lo estaba por Carrie, seguia siendo la misma chica ectoplasmica de mirada fria, solo que tenia algo diferente, algo destacable, algo que era asombrosamente atractivo, pero... Carrie no era así, Carrie era una de las mejores amigas de Gumball y Darwin, ella placticaba con ellos y, a veces, jugaban juegos de video o juegos de mesa en la casa de los Wattersons. Gumball estaba asustado, demasiado, Carrie no tenia ningún atractivo en él, ella era su amiga, y Gumball el de ella, punto, no era necesario nada más entre ellos...

"Anais..." Gumball preguntó a su pequeña hermana.

"¿Qué quieres, Gumball?" Anais dijó mirando la bella pintura del techo.

"¿No notas algo diferente en Carrie?" Gumball preguntó aún mirando a Carrie.

"No... Espera, ¿Por qué estas mirando a Carrie tan fijamente?" Anais dijó en un susurro.

"Yo... No... No lo sé..." Gumball respondio atontado.

"¿Estas mirando su...?" Anais dijó detenidamente, siendo callada por el dedo de Gumball en su boca.

"Si... Eso creo, pero no hace falta ser mencionado..." Gumball dijó con su mano cubriendo la boca de su hermana.

"¡Chicos, vamos, vengan!" Carrie les gritó a ambos hermanos, sacando a Gumball de su trance temporal.

"¡Bueno, un segundo!" gritó Gumball de vuelta. "Mira, Anais, le preguntaré a Carrie como volveremos a la escuela, estamos atrasados y este lugar está muy lejos, ¿Vale?"

"Está bien..." comentó Anais algo molesta.


	3. Introducción 3 (Ultima)

"Vale, Carrie, ahora, ¿Como llegaremos a tiempo a la Escuela para la feria de ciencias?" Gumball preguntó a Carrie.

"Teletransporte, Gumball." dijó Carrie al gato azul.

Dicho esto, Carrie chasqueo sus dedos, y en una milesima de segundo, los tres estuvieron en la entrada de la escuela, unos segundos despúes, Darwin corrió hacia ellos desde la puerta.

"¡Chicos, que rapido han llegado!" gritó Darwin asombrado.

"Si, Darwin, ¿Ya has visto la feria? ¿Hay cosas asombrosas?" preguntó Anais feliz.

"Bueno, hay una maquina algo rara que deberían ver, es de Bobert..." Darwin mencionó.

"Mhm... No sé por qué no me sorprendió..." Gumball susurró.

Todos entrarón a la escuela a ver el discurso de 3 horas del Director Brown, pero, por suerte, habian llegado tarde.

"¡Miren, hay está el trabajo de Penny!" dijó Darwin señalando una mesa con un par de cables y un cartel con corazones rosas brillosos.

"¿Qué es, Darwin?" Gumball preguntó a su hermano adoptivo, Darwin iba a responder con un "No tengo idea...", pero antes de decir alguna palabra, Penny saltó de la nada a responder a Gumball.

"¡Muy sencillo, Gumball, es una maquina especial que predice la cantidad de compatibilidad entre una persona u otra...!" Penny dijó orgullosa de su invento, Gumball miraba el invento algo extrañado, Anais lo miraba sin saber que decir, a Darwin no le importaba y Carrie miraba a la chica maní friamente.

"¿Quieres ser la primera persona en probarla? ¿Conmigo?" Penny preguntó mirando a los ojos de Gumball, él cual estaba muy nervioso. Mientras que la mirada de Carrie se volvia más y más fria, fija y penetrante.

"Yo, supongo... Que... ¿Si?" respondió Gumball indeciso.

"¡Oh, vamos, Gumball! ¡No puedes caer tan bajo! ¡Esa es solo una porqueria basada en los estupidos anuncios de Internet!" Carrie exclamó molesta, aunque no mostrando la verdadera rabia que tenia.

"..." Gumball se quedó callado mirandó la cara fastidiada de Carrie, mientras Penny miraba molesta a Carrie por arruinar lo que habría logrado.

"Yo iré a mirar... Otras cosas..." Gumball dijó antes de salir corriendo a ver el inventó de Bobert, mientras que Darwin y Anais lo siguierón.

_**Nota: Si vas a dar tu opinion acerca de esto, te sugiero que lo hagas con una cuenta, ya que, si comentas de lo malo que es este Fic sin usar una cuenta, te puedes considerar un cobarde ¬¬ ya que esperas criticar algo sin recibir respuesta T_T ... ._. En fin, espero que te guste esta cosa que he hecho por aburrimiento, como todas las cosas que escribo ^w^**_


End file.
